In manufacturing steps for absorbent articles such as diapers, in order to improve the visual effect of joining patterns for the purpose of decoration as well as process and quality control, it has been proposed to apply thermochromic colorants or pressure-sensitive microcapsules and create coloration at patterns of joining between absorbent article members by heat or pressure applied during the joining process (Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 4787991).